


Circle Jerk

by zeek_the_random



Series: Zeek Does Kinktober 2020 [14]
Category: Young Justice (Comics)
Genre: Circle Jerk, Multi, Other, no explanation for how it happened they are just having one
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-14
Updated: 2020-10-14
Packaged: 2021-03-08 18:26:48
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 206
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27011215
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/zeek_the_random/pseuds/zeek_the_random
Summary: Written for Kinktober 2020 pretty self explanatory a snippet in time from when the guys of young justice had a circle jerk.
Series: Zeek Does Kinktober 2020 [14]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1948675
Kudos: 3





	Circle Jerk

**Author's Note:**

> Once Posted I never look at these stories again. This is all just id fic that I post in case someone else might like it. I do not read comments, view hits or kudos or anything. Comments are disabled so any purity crusaders are out of luck.
> 
> This is fic fourteen of me doing Kinktober this year. I am not using one specific prompt list but cherry picking from several of them. I do not know if I'll do all 31 days or not yet as I still have five fics to write but I Plan to do them in the next few days so it is looking more likely that I will do it all but still no guarantees.

Circle jerk

He still wasn’t entirely sure how this had happened as he closed his hand around his cock and jerked it. A glance at the others showed they all looked just as conflicted as he felt except Robin who was clearly stuck in full Bat mode which made the fact he was jerking off too look really weird. It wasn’t even a hot weird like when Robin turned that full intense bat gaze on you it was just weird. 

Slo-bo and surprisingly Bart seemed to be the only two not bothered by the fact they’d some how found themselves having a circle jerk. He wondered if it had anything to do with Bart being from the future. If so it made him wish he’d spent a bit more time there with the legion.

He decided fuck it he was Super boy he could handle this and forced himself to relax and just get into it. He saw Ray’s eyes dart away when he looked at him and couldn’t help but smile. The guy was obviously not brave enough to openly check out anyone else but hey they were all standing around with this dicks in their hands they might as well enjoy it. 

The End.


End file.
